


The Window

by adafrog



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: adafrog<br/>Show: BSG Kara/Lee<br/>Spoilers: Nope<br/>Rating: umm....maybe erm...whatever PG-13, or R is nowadays. Oops, now it's approaching R-M? (Wrote this part first.)<br/>Disclaimer: yah yah yah<br/>Sumary: Lee and Kara take advantage of time alone in the observation room. But are they really alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally in 2005.

The room was large. Originally intended as an observation center back when electronic surveillance wasn't as reliable, it was big enough to fit several consoles, and the people who would have manned them. The main attraction nowadays was the window, which made up one entire wall. The view was incredible; nothing but ebony space, dotted with brilliant white stars. Occasionally a less bright light would flicker past, sometimes close enough to see the ship that carried it, sometimes not. No matter how close they came, however, they still wouldn't be able to see the two figures settled on a soft couch near the window.

Heavy breathing filled the room as they slowly kissed. She pulled back from him. His glazed eyes brought a satisfied smirk to her lips, and a devilish twinkle in her eyes. About to lean back in for another kiss, she suddenly stopped, and cocked her head.

"Lee."

"Mpfh," he replied, grabbing the front of her shirt, trying to drag her close again.

She pulled back, grabbing his hands with hers, and squeezing. "Lee," more forcefully.

Still a bit dreamy, he finally looked at her. "What?"

"Are you sure there isn't anyone here?" 

He sighs, frustrated. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me." She narrowed her eyes at him, removed his hands from her shirt. 

Realizing who he was talking to, he changed his attitude. "Yes, ma'am." Winked. 

"Lee, don't be cute."

"But you're so cute..." He leaned back to avoid the slap, then grabbed her shoulders and brought her close. "Yes, I'm sure. It's been closed since before...well, for a while. Dad's thinking of reopening it sometime soon. For now, though, it's just you, me, and the watch officer."

Kara widened her eyes, then closed them in a glare. "Who?"

"Just making sure noone else decides to sneak in here." 

Laughing at his self-satisfied look, she nuzzled his cheek. She left kisses on his temple, his eye, his nose, then lightly caressed his lips with hers. Leaning further into him, she pressed him back into the couch. She ran her tongue lightly along his bottom lip, groaning as he opened his mouth and allowed her in.

Lee pulled her further up along his body, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Letting her take her time exploring his mouth, he worked his hands under her tanks to feel as much of her silky soft skin as he could. Not getting enough, he pulled them over her head, then quickly returned his hands. Running his fingers up and down her sides, he took in the goosebumps that were forming at his touch. A self satisfied smirk merged into a pleasurable moan as Kara deepened the kiss, grinding against him.

She pulled back slightly, whimpering with loss as she did so. He followed her up, bracing her back as he leaned in to lick her hard nipples. Listening to her moans, he added his own as she continued to rub herself against him. Finally, unable to stand it further, he pushed her back onto the other side of the couch, and kneeled beside her. He worshipfully placed a kiss on her belly, then turned to look at her face, taking in her indulgent smile. 

Kara reached down to entwine her fingers with his. "I love you so much." She rubbed her thumb along his. 

He squeezed her hand back. "I...wha," he turned to the window.

Following his lead, she looked out the window, expecting to see some of their pilots trying to show off. Not seeing anything, she cleared her throat. When that didn't get his attention, she did it again louder. 

He whipped his head back to her, then winced at the look on her face. Giving her an apologetic smile, he tried to dig himself out. "I thought I saw something."

Off of her raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "There were some odd lights. They seemed to blink out, then start back up." Still seeing her suspicious look, he started to feel less sure. "Well, it was different than usual." He lowered his chin, looked up at her through his eyelashes, and gave her his best pouty look. 

Kara couldn't help but laugh. She shook her head, pulling his face close to hers. "As long as," kiss, "they aren't," kiss, "sitting right," more kisses, "in front of the window," kiss to his nose, "looking in," long, deep kiss, "at us," wink, "I don't wanna know." Moving his head back to her belly, she stretched sensuously, then watched him with expectant, half closed eyes. 

Taking the hint, he went back to worshiping her as she deserved. Moving his head down to the top of her pants, he kept his eyes on hers as he drew lazy designs over her belly, up to her breasts, around her nipples, then back to her belly. Waiting until her eyes almost closed, and her hips started moving, he finally moved his head up and placed a small kiss at her waist. 

She stilled, held her breath, waiting for his next move. Feeling him start to slowly inch down her pants, she groaned loudly in anticipation, hoping he would speed up. When he kept at the agonizingly slow pace, she wiggled her hips, urging him on. "Lee..." she whined.

"Patience, my dear," he purred, giving her a sexy look. Confident enough to ignore her growl, he moved back onto the couch, between her legs. 

Thinking she was getting her way, she started a triumphant moan, which stopped abruptly as he pressed her hips down, pinning her in place. She tried to flip her hips, attempting to dislodge him. Failing at that, she tried whimpering, hoping he would have some mercy.

He was about to give her her wish, when she suddenly gasped, and sat up. "Uh, Kara." He looked from her, to the window, back to her, waiting for her to respond. When she didn't, he shook her leg. "Kara. There isn't anyone out there." 

She frowned, looking closer at the view. "Lee, I see what you were talking about."

Surprised at this, he stared at her. He had already forgotten about the lights he had been concerned about previously.

Looking back at him, she pulled him between herself and the window. "The lights...they're not stars." 

If it were anyone else, he would have laughed, but it was Kara, and she was, well...Kara. "What do you mean, they're not stars?"

Kara started shaking her head, not quite believing it herself, "Lee," she paused, almost afraid to say, "Lee, they're...people...faces....eyes...." She gave him a wild look. "We're being watched."

 

On the other side of the screen, they went to commercial, it being the proper timing in the story for such an event. First, though, the SciFi fly boy stuck his sticky fingers on the screen, letting all who watched know what they were watching.


End file.
